tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mjnj521
Mjnj521 are you still actively moderating because I got a message saying that I was the only mod who is acitvely monitoring the pages. Please tell me this isn't the case and that you are still in charge of the wiki. If this is so please give me burocratic priveleges so that I can admin some other people to help deal with the griefing problem that is running rampant on some of the pages. Thanks, Fido488 Edit: Moved to the top of your talk page so you would (hopefully) see it. Fido488 (talk) 19:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : My guess is not. http://thetekkit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mjnj521 :Last contribution is over 6 months ago. Jguy (talk) 19:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Would Hey. I had another question. Would a server list page be apropreate? I'd be willing to add one but I wanted your permission first because it is not entirely related to the actual game play. Thanks, Fido488 01:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC) This Wiki is coming allong well! I would like, however, to add an additional template that you can enter things like: Transparency, Blast Resistance, Pickup Tool, Stackable, EMC Value. Things like that. I tried to create a template but I got blocked as I am not an administrator on the Wiki. Also would you be so kind as to remove the duplicate Equivelent Exchange page that I created. Also, can the Equivelent Exchange page be added to the "Other Mods" dropdown menu. It deserves that place as it is one of the bigest mods in the Tekkit Pack. Fido488 16:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) It's great to see that some serious work has been done to establish a wiki for Tekkit. I'm sort of confused by the options on editing a page. I don't know how to make certain features like a drop-down menu for Redpower. I hope I can figure out how to do that. I don't know, I'll have to explore its capabilities some more. Hope I can be of help! Rapture68 02:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Rapture68 I'm pretty uncomfortable with the catagory pages and such. I feel like I'm screwing it up. Can you give me some pointers on how you up a category page and how to turn a regular page into a category page. I'm trying to flesh out Redpower, but my ignorance in this area is preventing me from structuring the section right. If you could answer this question regarding category pages, I would be one happy man. In the meantime, I'll try to see if I can find an answer in some documentation. I'll tell you if I find anything. Rapture68 18:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Rapture68 That helped a lot, thanks! In terms of the categorization of RedPower2 and Railcraft, I was planning on mimicking your format in Industrialcraft and Buildcraft. When the user clicks on the Redpower2 or Railcraft navigation tab, they are brought to what would be a category page for the given mod as a whole (just like the Industrialcraft and Buildcraft tab.) In the subcategory section would be all the different groups of that mod's content (just like that of Industrialcraft and Buildcraft.) So to be specific, this is the layout I am aiming for: For RedPower 2 RedPower Navigation Tab -> (links to) -> RedPower2 category page -> (links to) -> specific subcategory pages Those subcategories are: Core Logic Lighting Array World Machines For Railcraft, the subcategories would be: Rail Devices Carts Tools Parts Structure Once again, I basically want to follow your format. If what I wrote is unclear, then just arrange the category pages the way you did for Industrialcraft and Buildcraft. That's what I want as far as category pages go. How many root tabs are allowed on top? I currently see five with Buildcraft and Industrialcraft being the only mods that have dedicated tabs. If the space allows, it might be good practice to give Forestry and RedPower2 their own tabs since they represent a good amount of content that many players have questions about (especially Redpower2). Railcraft doesn't generate the same level of confusion on the forum like the other two do, so it won't be missed as a member of "Other Mods". Other than that, I love this wiki so far. Some people on the forum were talking about the existence of a Technic Pack wiki and how this wiki was more or less absent of anything useful. I made a post on the thread about the fact that Buildcraft and Forestry are pretty much done and Industrialcraft is well underway. I also dropped a link to the site, since some people clearly aren't running into your original post about this things existence. I hope that helped!!!! Those are all the catagories I was planning on adding. Wow, thank you so much!!! Yeah, I was aware that your decision about the navigation tabs was probably made out of reasons of space, but I had to ask out of the chance that tabs like "On the Wiki" and "Community" could be demoted somehow. Anyway, thanks for the edit! Ops!!! I misspoke on the categories for RedPower2. The "Core" category should be "Wiring". I was looking at the wrong part of the wiki :( Sorry. Rapture68 04:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Rapture68 You've probably noticed I've been busy uploading grid items. I have mediawiki experience and the way this wiki is laid out is.. frustrating, to say the least. For instance, "Other Mods -> RedPower 2 -> Wires" should lead to a single page with all the wires/bundled cables displayed, not to a Category page. JackNapierX 05:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure you're tired of getting these a lot. I accidentally fucked up by adding the Rubber Tree page to the World category. I chalk this up to it being an ambiguous title, where I suppose its original intent was to be specific to the RedPower2 mod. Whether having separate world categories for separate mods or having a combined Tekkit category would be ideal, I don't know, and I think it'll take your judgement to clear this mess up. --Dark Applepolisher 23:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ComputerCraft I know a lot about ComputerCraft and I'm going to add more information about it to the page on this wiki. Leo Verto 19:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Moving Wiki? Someones added a link to another Tekkit wiki. Is this wiki actually moving or something? I find it unlikely as it was an account that wasn't signed in. Thanks, TheStuntMan9630 The Beekeeping page has been mislabeled as Eroneous. According to th FAQ on the forums for the forestry mod, some elements are not compatable with SMP. But this does not mean that Beekeeping is not part of Forestry. I tried to add a note to the page indicating some elements are not compatable with SMP. But I don't see a way to remove the wrong info tag. From what I can see the pages are copied from the forestry wiki, and are not incorrect. Can someone remove the Excamation notice as it's wrong? Zengrost 19:50, April 4, 2012 (UTC) @TheStuntMan9630 There is no official move of this wiki done or planned, I think. @Zengrost THere is no beekeeping in Tekkit SMP, and since Tekkit is for SMP, no one really cares about beekeeping in tekkit SP. Hi ! I added some totally useless page to the "candidates for deletion" category, could you please check them and delete them ? Thanks ;) First4ever 07:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mjnj. My name is Kayvoo or Jonas irl. I added some information to the recycler because it was pritty thin information. What i am also here to talk about is the main logo. It it hornestly pretty simple and not the best. I have a friend who's really good at Photo Shop. He can put a really nice logo togehter in a really good quality. If he can't then i might give it a try. I am okay aswell :D Mail be back if you are interested. Please if you can: mail me at kayvoo7163@gmail.com instead. I check that the most. Best Regards - Jonas PS: sorry my english. Im from Denmark ;-) Hi! I did what I could to fix the crafting recipes on various items on mods. Hope it helped. (Calupti 10:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Calupti) Crashes Hi, The technic version of the tekkit pack crashes every time i place a pipe. Do you know why?--When the world says no-way we say Yahweh, ΓεννημένοςΠάλιΙησούςΦρικτός 02:47, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Lag After I've played on my tekkit worlds for a while, they starts to lag, then not meaning when palying, but after lots of times playing them. Do you know why, or is it just that I need to upgrade my accollated memory? (Works not now, cracked client) (Norrlanning96 (talk) 03:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC)) Who can delete pages? I know you can type ((delete)) but that's pretty much it. Who can delete pages? I know how to mark it as a candidate for deletion but that's pretty much it. MinecraftRogue (talk) 18:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : Good luck. It appears this administrator is all but inactive. Sad when this sort of thing happens. Jguy (talk) 14:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Could you Since the admins and single crat are too busy to do some admin-only cleaning around here, it would be pretty nice if you would promote a more active regular member to do these tasks. felinoel 18:50, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i am administrator of a french tekkit community, As im following your wikia to improve my tekkit's skills I thought it was a great idea to make a wiki for all the french speaking player around that don't understand the Shakespeare language. I was wondering if we could come to an agreement to give me the right to translate your wikia and do partnership together. Thanx you can contact me at punk_rules99@hotmail.com or franck666@videotron.ca 19:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Franck 19:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC)Your Image is filed for deletion